The Fall
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: When Moriarty's death gives Sherlock no choice but to fake his own, He leaves behind some close friends to mourn his loss, Including Molly. AU A version in which Sherlock never asked for Molly's assistance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's Not The Fall That Kills You**

* * *

Sherlock had no choice, Moriarty had sealed his fate by sealing his own, With Moriarty's death; Sherlock's friends would be shot if he didn't jump, He took a shuddered breath as he stepped onto the roof ledge and looked towards John, who tried to run across the road but the detective urged him not to come any closer before proceeding to confess to all of Moriarty's lies and with one final goodbye to his friend, Sherlock held his arms open, fell forward and allowed gravity to claim him.

* * *

John was in shock as he sat in the hospital waiting room and a doctor handed him a coffee,

"I'm so sorry for your loss" the doctor sympathised and John's blurry world came into to focus as he accepted the coffee,

"Where have they taken him?" John asked in a murmur and the doctor sighed,

"There was... There was nothing we could do. The impact killed him instantly. He's been taken to the morgue" the doctor informed him as gently as he could but John stood quickly, dropping his coffee as he did so,

"No, No. You can't!" John expressed and the doctor tried to calm him,

"No you don't understand! Molly Hooper, The pathologist. She's his friend" John yelled and the doctor looked horrified before running down the corridor quickly.

* * *

Molly was typing up a report when some ambulance officers brought the sheet covered trolley into her lab,

"Got another one for you, Hooper" one called making her stand and she grabbed a pair of gloves, putting them on approaching the trolley,

"Cause of death?" she asked and the officer frowned,

"The lad Jumped off the roof of the hospital" he explained and Molly frowned,

"Poor man" Molly murmured before pulling back the sheet slowly and she felt her heart stop as she saw the white, still figure lying beneath,

"Molly, Don't!" the doctor yelled as he ran into the room only to throw his hands to his head realising he was too late.

Molly felt a tear fall down her cheek and she raised a shaking hand placing it on Sherlock's still cheek,

"NO! Sherlock! Wake up! You wake up right now!" She yelled as more tears began to fall and went to hit him in an attempt to arrose him but the doctor grabbed her from behind,

"NO! LET ME GO! HE WOULDN'T DO THIS! HE WOULDN'T" she yelled pulling away and cupped both of Sherlock's chilled cheeks as tears fell down her own,

"You wouldn't do this" she murmured before closing her eyes tightly and rested her forehead against his own and sobbed,

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed and John ran into the room and could only approach her slowly and pulled her away gently and held her, letting her sob into his shoulder as she weakly fell to her knees, John allowed himself to do the same.

* * *

Sherlock, who was very much alive and well watched as John walked away from his grave stone after pleading for him not to be dead and Sherlock had been about to leave when he saw Molly approach only a minuet later and placed a bouquet on the freshly filled in earth,

"I... I hope you don't mind, Sherlock. I know your not one for flowers" Sherlock heard Molly murmur sadly and saw a tear fall down her cheek,

"I... I've quit my job at St Bart's... I can't..." she tried,

"I can't go back there" he heard her say and watched as she knelt down before pressing the tips of her fingers to her lips before placing them against the marble baring his name and Sherlock watched as Molly left with an expression of tear filled reluctance left the cemetery as the rain began to fall.

* * *

Mrs Hudson opened the door to 221B with a sad sniffle and Molly took a deep breath,

"Thank you... Mrs Hudson" she murmured and the landlady nodded, giving the former pathologist a hug before going back down the stairs, crying as she went and Molly felt her lower lip trembled as her eyes closed and a tear fell,

"What brings you here, Miss Hooper?" a voice asked causing her to gasp and turn quickly to see Mycroft standing in the doorway,

"Oh... Mr Holmes. Forgive me... I just... I needed to see this place one last time. I won't be able to come here again after everything" she murmured and Mycroft nodded,

"I understand. I come here for the same reason as you" Mycroft explained and Molly took a deep breath trying not to cry,

"I... I'll leave you to your thoughts" Molly said, moving past him,

"Miss Hooper" Mycroft called after her causing her to turn and Mycroft looked at her before moving towards Sherlock's old chair and proceeded to pick up his violin case and he held it out to her,

"My brother's final will and testament requested that you have this" he murmured and Molly felt a tear fall down her cheek once more as she approached slowly and took the case in her hands,

"Thank you, Mr Holmes" she murmured and he gave her a polite nod and watched as she left, It was only a moment later when Mycroft's phone vibrated alerting him of a text,

 _'Did You give it to her?'_ an anonymous number had texted and Mycroft sighed before texting back,

 _'Yes'._

* * *

 ** _Oh d_ ear :( Molly will not be happy when she discover's Sherlock isn't dead. Review if you want to see their reunion quicker!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Resurrection**

* * *

2 years had passed since Sherlock's 'death' and the city of London had pretty much moved on, even John had found himself in a serious relationship with his new girlfriend, Mary.

* * *

Mrs Hudson, still didn't have the heart to rent out 221B, she had made a vow that from the moment of Sherlock's passing, the flat would remain locked and none of Sherlock's belongings would be moved or disturbed.

* * *

As for Molly... Well, John had lost all contact with her and it was the same for Mrs Hudson but although unknown to Molly, Mycroft monitored her progress throughout the two years considering her reaction to his brother's 'death'.

* * *

After recovering Sherlock from a hostage situation involving the detective being beaten like a punch bag,

"So, where's John going to be tonight?" Sherlock asked and Mycroft simply looked at him plainly,

"I do not think Doctor Watson will appreciate seeing a miracle of watching a dead man walk" the elder Holmes replied causing Sherlock to scoff in humour and Mycroft simply rolled his eyes,

"He has reservations at _'The Landmark London'_ tonight. Do try to not cause a scene, little brother" Mycroft warned as one of his agents assisted Sherlock into his signature long coat,

"But causing a scene is so much more fun" Sherlock replied with an amused smirk before leaving.

* * *

John had not taken his reunion with Sherlock well as it had resulted in the detective obtaining a bloody nose and as for Mrs Hudson, well she thought she was being haunted by some vengeful spirit in Sherlock's form but when all became clear she proceeded to hit him on the head numerous times,

"How. Could. You. do. That. to. Your. Friends?" she emphasised with each hit but he didn't seem fazed,

"Do stop hitting me, Mrs Hudson. John has already given me a bloody nose which is most likely to be bruised in the morning" he said and Mrs Hudson glared at him but saw him give a smile and she couldn't help but shake her amused before hugging him tightly,

"Oh it's so good to see you again" she said as Sherlock gave her a hug back,

"It's certainly good to be back, Mrs Hudson" he said with a smug smirk

John had no choice but to go and see Sherlock after Mary had urged him to do so,

"So what bring's you back to London then?" John asked as he sat in his chair as Sherlock sat in his own,

"Possible terrorist attack according to Mycroft. A body was found in the subway station so I'm going to see Molly at St Bart's and get access" Sherlock explained simply and John frowned,

"Sherlock... Molly doesn't work at St Bart's any more. She quit after your supposed 'death'" John said and the detective frowned,

"She was serious about that?... Well that won't do, I shall have to go and see her" Sherlock said causing John and Mrs Hudson to look concerned,

"She doesn't know your alive?" John demanded and watched as the detective shrugged,

"I've been busy" he said and John shook his head unbelievably,

"Sherlock, she took your death far worse than most" John expressed,

"Well, I'll drop by her flat with a coffee as an apology and it should be fine" he said causing Mrs Hudson to look horrified,

"I'm afraid dropping by her flat would be useless, little brother" Mycroft said as he entered the flat,

"Why's that?" he asked,

"It's Sunday. Miss Hooper will be at the cemetery" Mycroft said simply and John put his head in his hands,

"Oh my god" he groaned,

"Indeed, Miss Hooper made it her routine to go and clean Sherlock's grave stone as well as lay fresh flowers there every Sunday" Mycroft explained and John looked towards Sherlock with a firm expression,

"You see the trouble you've caused?" John demanded.

* * *

Mycroft had been correct as Molly was at the cemetery and after cleaning the stone, she placed a bouquet of flowers on the earth before going and sitting on a bench, got a book out her bag and began to read,

"Molly?" a voice said causing her to look up and she smiled as she stood,

"John? I didn't expect to see you here" she greeted and saw his sorry expression,

"What's the matter?" she asked and John sighed,

"I am so sorry, Molly" he murmured causing her to look confused and saw John's gaze change direction causing Molly to turn slowly and she felt her heart stop,

"No... no, no, no" she murmured backing away when she saw Sherlock standing there,

"Try to stay calm, Molly" John told her gently but Molly let a tear fall down her cheek,

"Are you just going to stand there saying nothing?!" she yelled at Sherlock who looked at her with an expression filled with no emotion and watched as Molly pointed at him,

"This... This is a new low even for you" she growled as tears fell down her face,

"You were never meant to be the one who saw my body, Molly. Mycroft was meant to make sure that you weren't on duty" he explained,

"AND THAT MAKES IT BETTER?!" she demanded,

"2 years! You let me... You let everyone mourn you!" she yelled,

"Were you laughing at me the whole time? Getting updates from your brother. Pathetic little Molly can't let go" she spat and Sherlock shook his head,

"It wasn't like that, Molly. I only got back in contact with my brother a few weeks ago when he began the process of bringing me back to London. I had no idea about your reaction to my death or that you had seen the body, Mycroft acquired until earlier this morning" he told her and she looked at him as tears fell down her cheeks,

"Go on then... Say your sorry" she said and watched as Sherlock fell silent and looked down and she gave a humourless laugh,

"You're not sorry are you?... Didn't think so" she said,

"You're so smug that you were able to fool the whole of London on such a massive scale that you can't even bring yourself to say sorry!" she yelled and took a step towards him and pointed,

"As far as i'm concerned... Sherlock Holmes is dead. _You_... are _Not_ to come near me ever again" she said firmly and raised her hand to slap him and her lower lip trembled and it soon fell back to her side,

"You're not even worth it" she murmured before moving past him and walked away.

* * *

 **Oh dear, Molly certainly did not take that well. Will she forgive Sherlock? you will have to review if you want to find out.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Regret**

* * *

Weeks had passed and Sherlock had successfully saved London from a bomb with John's help,

"Don't you think you should try and call, Molly?" John asked and watched as the detective refused to look in his direction,

"She doesn't want to see me, never mind talk to me" he replied in a murmur and John sighed,

"I think she'd appreciate the effort, mate" he pressed and Sherlock frowned, looking at John,

"What would be the point when probability stands in favour that she will simply refuse to speak to me?" Sherlock asked and John offered a slight smile,

"It's what you do when you care about someone, mate" he said simply before heading home with Mary.

* * *

Molly was laying on the couch resting her eyes when her land line began to ring but she simply ignored it hearing her voicemail requesting that the caller leave a message after the beep which followed soon after,

" _Molly? I know your there, Molly"_ The voice said making Molly open her eyes and she sat up slowly, looking at the land line phone,

" _I know you are angry with me... Your anger is justified. You asked me to tell you that I was sorry and I didn't and I can tell you know that I still wouldn't say it"_ Molly heard Sherlock say,

" _I wouldn't say it because I know what I did enabled me to save not only John, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade's life... But most importantly yours"_ he expressed,

" _Moriarty had assassins targeting you all and only by faking my own death was I able to stop them. Moriarty gave me no choice... I shall never be sorry for saving your life, Molly Hooper"_ he murmured and Molly felt her hand reach out and she picked up the phone slowly, putting it to her ear and was silent for a moment,

"Why?... Why couldn't you have just given me a sign that you were ok?" she murmured and heard Sherlock sigh,

" _There were many times I thought of doing so... Every time I passed a pay phone or a newsagents that stocked postcards, I thought of contacting you and that is the truth, Molly"_ he assured her and Molly let her eyes close as a tear escaped down her cheek,

" _Please know that I regret the pain I have caused you... But I will never be sorry knowing that it meant you were safe. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me"_ he told her and Molly took a deep breath,

"I... I need time... Sherlock." she told him,

" _I understand... My brother is bringing you something to show you that what I have told you is true"_ he told her,

" _Take care, Molly Hooper"_ he said before terminating the call and it was then that Molly heard a knock at her front door causing her to go and open it to find Mycroft standing there,

"Miss Hooper" he greeted with a nod,

"Mr Holmes, Sherlock said you would be stopping by" she admitted and he nodded before holding out a medium sized box towards her,

"Yes, my little brother requested that I deliver this" he explained as Molly accepted it gently,

"What is it?" she asked curiously,

"Letters. 730 of them I believe, composed by my brother, one for each day he was away and all addressed to you" he explained causing Molly to look stunned,

"Th... Thank you, Mr Holmes" she said and he nodded,

"Good day to you, Miss Hooper" he bid before taking his leave.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwwwww, Will Molly forgive Sherlock after reading his letters? You will have to review if you want to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Communication From Every Corner**

* * *

Molly had made herself a hot chocolate before opening the box that Mycroft had brought her only to discover that he definitely wasn't joking when he said there were 730 letters inside, Molly opened the first one to discover a postcard from New York,

 _'Molly,_

 _The weather here is unbearable, who would have thought that a place with so many famous crimes would irritate me so much. S'_

Molly couldn't help but shake her head in amusement before moving onto the next envelope.

* * *

A few envelope's later, Molly discovered a postcard from Paris,

 _'Molly,_

 _Usually I am a man of routine but giving that it is now the month of March, I decided to divert my journey to Paris, due to it being your favourite country, I thought you might appreciate a post card from 'The Palais Garnier' opera house. I must thank you for your favour of this location as during my spare time, I found myself investigating a chandelier crash that happened some years ago. Something involving a phantom or something according to one of the staff that I can only assume is suffering from a deterioration of the mind._

 _Happy Birthday. S.'_

* * *

Molly felt herself smile as a happy tear fell down her cheek and she found that she stayed up all night reading every single postcard Sherlock had written and the night soon found Toby the dog curled up beside Molly as she slept, holding a Paris postcard close to her heart.

* * *

The next day found Sherlock and John at the scene of a robbery when the owner of the house offered them both a cup of tea,

"Yeah that would be great" John said thankfully but Sherlock didn't take his eyes off the crime scene,

"I don't drink tea" he grumbled but then a take away cup was held next to his size, earning his gaze,

"Black coffee, two sugars" a voice said causing him to look up to see Molly offering him a gentle smile and he stood with a half smile, accepting the take away cup,

"I think I need your brother's help to get my old job back" Molly said gently and Sherlock could only give a charming smirk.

* * *

 **Anyone else need a dentist appointment due to this chapter?! :D Review if you want to unlock the next one!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness**

* * *

Sherlock was pacing back and forth in his flat as Molly was helping John search the newspapers for possible new cases,

"Now?" Sherlock asked,

"Nope" Molly said simply and John could only give an amused smirk.

* * *

Five minutes later,

"Now?" Sherlock asked again,

"Not even close" Molly answered amused causing the detective to groan.

* * *

2 hours later,

"Now?!" he yelled from the bathroom,

"Not happening anytime soon, Sherlock!" she yelled back from the living room and John chuckled,

"How much longer are you going to torture him?" John asked amused and Molly giggled,

"Well, I had to suffer for at least two years so I think he's at least earned a few weeks" she answered with a smile.

* * *

It had been a few weeks later that found Sherlock chasing a fugitive that had escaped prison,

"How's he doing?" Molly asked Lestrade as they watched a moving red dot that represented Sherlock's movements,

"He's hot on his trail" Lestrade answered, pressing a red button,

"Sherlock, he's entered an abandoned flat building coming up on your left" he told the detective through his ear piece whilst tracking the fugitive's ankle tag.

* * *

Sherlock followed the escaped prisoner who was very set on not going back to prison,

"Come on, there's no where to run. Just give yourself up" Sherlock said and the prisoner laughed humourlessly,

"Not likely mate" he yelled back before running up a side stairway and Sherlock felt his face fall and he pressed his ear piece,

"Lestrade, we have a problem" he mumbled.

* * *

Lestrade frowned,

"What's up, Sherlock?" he asked and heard the detective sigh,

" _He's taken the roof access staircase"_ he heard him answered and Lestrade groaned,

"Sherlock, do not let him reach the roof. If he gets to the fire escape, we'll lose him" Lestrade said firmly and Molly frowned,

"Greg... Let me speak to him" she said and Lestrade looked confused but nodded and stood, letting her have his seat and she put his headset on, pressing the button,

"Sherlock?... It's Molly" she said gently.

* * *

Sherlock felt a sense of relief wash over him, hearing Molly's voice,

"Molly... I can't follow him" Sherlock said,

" _I know why you think that but listen to me, Sherlock. You can do this"_ she told him firmly,

"I... I can't" he said defeatedly and Lestrade was running a hand through his hair in frustration,

"Sherlock?... Ask me again" she said gently and Lestrade looked confused,

" _Really?"_ Sherlock asked and Molly smiled softly,

"Yes, really" she replied and heard Sherlock take a deep breath,

" _Now?"_ he asked and Molly smiled brightly,

"Yes, Sherlock... I forgive you" Molly said gently and it was silent for a moment,

" _That's all I needed to know"_ he said firmly.

* * *

Sherlock gave a smug smirk as the fugitive was put in handcuffs and lowered into the police car and Molly came and stood by his side having arrived at the scene with Lestrade,

"Thank you" Sherlock said gently and Molly gave a soft smile,

"You're very welcome, Sherlock" she told him as they watched the prisoner get driven away and Molly jumped slightly when she felt Sherlock's hand close around her own gently and she smiled softly and she knew nothing else need be said.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwww how cute are Molly and Sherlock? I hope you all enjoyed 'The Fall'**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
